Courtney's Adventures of RWBY- Jaunedice
Courtney's Adventures of RWBY- Jaunedice is an upcoming crossover to be made by PuppyPower32. Plot Trivia * The way Courtney stands up to Cardin and his team is referenced to a Young Judy Hopps standing up to a Young Gideon Grey in Zootopia. Scenes Courtney stands up to Cardin and his team * Pyrrha: *looking at her leader* Jaune? Are you okay? * Jaune: *snapping out of it, turning back toward them* Huh? Oh, yeah! Why? * Ruby: It's just that you seem a little... not okay... * Courtney: Yeah! Is there something wrong? * (The others stop their distractions and stare at him) * Jaune: Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look! *holds up a thumb while laughing nervously until his attention is focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughs at her and Sky Lark holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features* * Pyrrha: Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school! * Jaune: Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes! * Ruby: He's a bully. * Courtney: Ruby's right, Jaune. He's nothing but a rude and incomplete jerk. * Jaune: *scoffs* Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me. *chuckles* * (Jaune is seen on the way to class as Cardin is going the other way down the hall) * Courtney: *voiceover* He made you drop your school books... * (When the two pass, Cardin knocks his arm into Jaune and makes him drop his book, then continuing on his way with his hands out as if daring anyone to challenge him) * Jaune: Ah, come on! * (Jaune and Cardin are about to pass through a doorway) * Courtney: *voiceover* Messed with your shield's expansion.... * (Cardin clicks on Jaune's sheath and extends it into its shield form as he's going out, causing him to run into his own defense and have it block the exit) * Jaune: *grunts in frustration as he tries to lift his shield back out* Come on...! * Courtney: *voiceover* And worse.... * (Glynda is in the locker room with several students, gesturing at the devices) * Glynda: Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code. * (Hearing this, Cardin looks at Jaune - standing between him and the only open locker in the room - and the cliché plays itself out as Cardin quickly pushes a shocked Jaune into the small dark space and closes the door on him, pressing random buttons on the pad right after that) * Jaune: What?! No, wait, wait! You've gotta get me out of here! Please! Don't! Don't! Don't do it! * (It's too late to protest when the locker scrunches down and launches up with a burst of blue fire coming from its base. Cardin watches as the locker slowly soars across the sky) * Jaune: *still heard from within the locker* Ahhh, coooome oooooooon...! * (The others are totally focused on him now) * Jaune: *attempts to laugh it off* I didn't land far from the school! * Pyrrha: Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask. * Courtney: Yeah, what she said. Even though we're on separate teams, we're all friends and we stick together, no matter what. * Nora: Ooooh! *gets up from the table and presents her diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin* We'll break his legs! * Courtney: No, Nora. We're not breaking his legs. * Jaune: Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone. * (They all looks over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin) * Velvet: Ow! That hurts! *stops struggling and grimaces as she says...* Please, stop... * Cardin: *continues laughing as he turns to his cronies* I told you it was real! * Russel Thrush: *still guffawing with his teammates* What a freak! * Courtney: *gets angry at this* Okay, that's it! Now, I'm mad!! *marches over to Cardin and his team* * Weiss: Courtney! What are you doing?! * Blake: She's gonna get in trouble. * (Courtney marches over to the table Cardin and his team are sitting at with the rabbit girl) * Velvet: Please, stop... It hurts... * Cardin: *laughs and keeps on pulling the girl's ears* What are you gonna do about it, bunny rabbit? * Courtney: Hey! You guys heard her! Please, stop! * Cardin: Look at this, guys! A little pipsqueak! What gives you the right to boss me around? * Courtney: Kindly, let go the girl's ears. * Cardin: *scoffs* What makes you say that, pipsqueak? * Courtney: Release her! Now!!! * (Cardin lets go of the girl's ears as she stands up and hurries off, her head bowed and hiding her face from the watching table of heroes) *Cardin: Hey, I know you. You're that dog who's on Team CRWBY. I heard that you're a princess. *Courtney: That's right! Why don't you pick on someone your own size? *Cardin: Alright, pipsqueak. We'll settle this fight in the amphitheater in one hour! Don't be late! *Courtney: *glares at Cardin* Deal! Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Courtney's Adventures of RWBY Episodes